This contract establishes a manufacturing process suitable for generation of human use SARS-coronavirus vaccine, and generates and delivers 2,000 doses of this vaccine for Phase I/II studies. Within the contract the vaccine must be demonstrated to be safe and effective in animal models. In 2002-2004 SARS was a global public health problem, and it remains so today as the viral reservoir persists in the environment for possible re-emergence.